Forum:Kategorien-Diskussion Nr. 3: Holmes-Epigonen
Alle guten Dinge sind drei. Wie schon bei Runde 2 geht es um Werke, in denen Holmes nicht persönlich auftaucht. Dafür aber Personen, die ihm irgendwie ähnlich sehen... Wichtig ist hierbei vor allem, ob solche Fälle in der Kategorie: Crossover bleiben sollen. --Tribble-Freund 11:56, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Die Situation Holmes-Epigonen Es gibt eine Menge fälle, in denen die Autoren den Namen Holmes aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht verwenden konnten oder wollten. Beispiele: *Maurice Leblanc mit seinem Herlock Sholmes *Henry Fitzgerald Heard der seinen Helden Mr. Mycroft nannte *Eve Titus und ihr Mäusedetektiv *August Derleth, der der offizielle Nachfolger von Doyle werden wollte. Nachdem dieser das freundliche Angebot aber ablehnte, entwickelte er stattdessen die Figur Solar Pons (wikipedia). Eine weitere lange, und wahrscheinlich nicht annähernd vollständige, Liste gibt es hier hier. Die Palette reicht von sehr Originalgetreuen Werken, wo nur das Urheberrecht die Nennung verhinderte, über waschechte Parodien, bis hin zu Werken die eigentlich gar nichts mit der Vorlage gemein haben, die sich aber offenbar mit dem Namen Holmes besser verkauften. (dies trifft aber teilweise auf Werke mit dem richtigen Namen genauso zu.) Ein Sonderfall sind noch mal Text, in denen gar kein Name fällt. In diesen ist einfach nur von "der Detektiv und der Doktor" oder ähnlichem die Rede, und es wird darauf vertraut dass der Leser schon erkennt was gemeint ist. Dies ist besonders interessant, da sogar schon Conan Doyle selbst zu diesem Trick gegriffen hat. Männer, die sich für Holmes halten Eine andere beliebte Methode, Holmes in die Jetzt-Zeit zu bekommen, ist es, eine Person einzuführen die sich für Holmes hält. Im Vergleich zu oben sollte der Fall hier etwas klarer sein, da eindeutig feststeht dass es sich nicht um den echten Holmes handelt. Einige Beispiele: * Der Comic Sherlock Stalks The Joker * Die Filme Der verkehrte Sherlock Holmes und The Return of the World's Greatest Detective * Serienepisoden wie Sherlock Holmes auf Hawaii und Der zweite Sherlock Holmes Die Diskussion Ich fürchte, hier dürfte eine klare Richtlinie viel schwieriger werden, da es so eine menge verschiedener Werke betrifft. Eine noch klarer Unterteilung dürfte aber auch kaum möglich sein, da auch viele eigentlich seriöse Texte offiziell als Parodie eingestuft wurden, um sich rechtlich abzusichern. --Tribble-Freund 11:56, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Leblanc habe ich nie gelesen, klang aber zumindest in den späteren veröffentlichung nach parodie - Herlock Sholmes wäre damit ein Epigone, einige verlinkungen müssten dann verändert werden, oft wurde Herlock mit Sherlock verlinkt. Oder wir legen fest, er IST Sherlock. Das müsste ein kenner dieser geschichten entscheiden. :Bei Heard ist es für mich jedoch eindeutig Holmes - in seinem rentnerexil nennt er sich halt Mr. Mycroft, eines seiner vielen pseudonyme - ich denke das wäre im sinne der romane und es wäre schade, sie zu Pastiches ohne Holmes zu sortieren, da potenzielle leser vielleicht verschreckt würden... die anmerkungen in den jeweiligen artikeln erklären ja die namensänderung... :Solar Pons hört sich spannend an - bin ich bisher noch nicht drauf gestoßen...ohne zweifel direkter bezug..., aber da weiß ich zu wenig drüber. Sollte er in diesem wiki landen, müsste man sich eingehender damit beschäftigen. :Basil wäre für mich als figur eindeutig ein epigone, direkter Holmes-bezug, wenn Sherlock auftritt, wird die jeweilige geschichte als "normales" pastiche behandelt, gruß, --Jefferson Hope 12:37, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Habe gerade nochmal die artikel zu Sholmes und Lupin gelesen - für mich klingt es doch sehr nach Holmes - sollten wir ihn weiterhin so behandeln? Gerade in bezug auf die Lupin-serie und -filme?--Jefferson Hope 10:50, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC)... Sieht so aus, als bliebe die Diskussion wohl doch wieder an uns hängen. Tja, dann wollen wir mal. Ich muss gestehen, Heard ich wiederum nie gelesen. Nach allem was ich über seine Bücher gelesen habe bin ich aber geneigt mich deiner Einschätzung anzuschließen. Trotzdem bleibt es aber wohl dabei, dass es keinen Beweis gibt dass es sich bei der Figur um Holmes handelt. Sie könnten auch den Lebensabend einer seiner zahlreichen Epigonen beschreiben. ;-) Dafür bin ich der verlangte Kenner von Lupin. Leblanc ging mit Sholmes über weite Strecken eigentlich schon recht respektvoll um, und ließ ihn mit Lupin auf Augenhöhe agieren. (für einen ungefähren Eindruck verweise ich auf das SWR-Hörspiel, dessen erster Teil noch bis Freitag online steht, und der zweite die Woche drauf). Was stimmt, ist, dass er die Figur etwas überzeichnete und sie teils eingebildeter und auch aufbrausender darstellte als bei Doyle. Wie oben bereits erwähnt, waren solche kleinen Übertreibungen damals nötig, damit die Geschichten offiziell als Parodie eingestuft werden konnten, da gegen solche rechtlich schwieriger vorzugehen war. Außerdem gibt es auch unter den Geschichten, die die richtigen Namen verwenden, welche die sich nicht immer buchstabengetreu an die Vorlagen halten. Daher würde ich diesem Punkt nicht allzuviel Beachtung schenken. Wenn wir jetzt aber übereinkommen, dass wir Sholmes und Mr. Mycroft als Holmes akzeptieren, wo wollen wir dann die Grenze ziehen? Wir können schließlich schlecht für jede einzelne Geschichte erstmal Einzelfallentscheidungen treffen. Ps. Deine Argumentation, dass die Einordnung in Pastiches ohne Holmes potenzielle Leser verschrecken könnte, ist übrigens genau dass, worauf ich in der anderen Diskusison schon die ganze Zeit hinaus will. --Tribble-Freund 08:02, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Ich lege einen Artikel zu Mr. Mycroft an und kategoriesiere ihn als pseudonym, wie die vielen anderen von Holmes. In den drei Roman-artikeln setzte ich dann zu Mr. Mycroft ein alias Sherlock Holmes. Das müsste sich dann erklären. Bei Lupin haben wir ja schon einen erklärenden Artikel, den könnte man ausarbeiten und deutlich machen, dass es sich bei Herlock um einen leicht überzeichneten Holmes handelt. In den Film- und Romanartikeln würde man dann Herlock Sholmes verlinken. Die frage ist, welche weiteren pastiches von dem epigonen-problem betroffen sind. Ich glaube, andere Detektive, die an Holmes angelehnt sind, haben wir noch nicht. Stefan Winges' Figur Marius van Larken soll ja sehr an Holmes angelehnt sein, aber ob und wann wir solche Figuren (betrifft ja auch Solar Pons) hier aufnehmen, ist ja noch unklar. Ich fände es toll, aber wann man dazu mal kommt... :Könnte man die jetztige lösung im film bereich auch auf die pastiches anwenden? Es beträfe ja so sachen wie die Irene-Adler-Romane, die Lestrade-Romane (hab ich alles nicht gelesen!), Zachary Holmes, Sherlock Stalks The Joker... aber sind es so viele, dass es nötig ist? Gruß, --Jefferson Hope 08:30, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ja, ich glaube das von dir aufgezählte dürfte so ziemlich alles sein, was hier bisher bereits in Artikeln erfasst wurde (wobei ich nicht ganz verstehe, warum du Lestrade und Adler zu den Holmes-Epigonen zählst). Dazu kommen noch eine Menge, die noch nicht angelegt aber bereits verlinkt sind. Ich überlege z.B. gerade, ob in Sherlock Holmes through time and space überhaupt eine Geschichte mit seinem Namen dabei war. Und schließlich soll diese Wiki ja noch wachsen. Die Lösung für den Filmbereich ließe sich bestimmt auch auf die anderen Medien anwenden. Das Problem ist nur, wir haben für den Filmbereich noch keine "Lösung". Darum ja der ganze Zirkus hier. Herlock Sholmes würde ich als separaten Artikel auch behalten wollen, schon allein um Doppelungen zwischen Sherlock Holmes (Pastiche) und Sherlock Holmes (Film) zu vermeiden. Mit Einzelartikel für Mr. Mycroft und anderen Namens-Variationen könnte ich mich auch anfreunden. Das Prinzip stößt aber schon wieder an seine Grenzen, wenn es um Geschichten geht in denen gar kein Name genannt wird. Bleibt immer noch die Frage im Raum, ob die Beiden nun trotzdem in der Kategorie als Holmes-Auftritt (und im Fall von Lupin als Crossover) gewertet werden sollen. Und falls ja, warum gerade die und andere nicht? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:49, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC)